


Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir - ich finde dich furchtbar.

by Lokuro



Series: WK_Oneshots [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Rosenkreuz
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuro/pseuds/Lokuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Bewerbungsgespräch mit Folgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir - ich finde dich furchtbar.

„Tut mir leid, Schätzchen, aber es wird nichts aus uns.“

Brad Crawford war mit 22 Jahren der jüngste erfolgreiche Absolvent von Rosenkreuz und wurde noch nie abgewiesen.

„So hätte ich es natürlich gesagt, wenn du meine Ex wärst,“ fuhr sein Gegenüber unbeirrt fort, die blauen Augen spöttisch, der Mund zu einem gehässigen Grinsen verzogen, “aber als mein Ex-Chef willst du es wohl schriftlichen haben?“

Brad Crawford war der führende Psi auf dem Gebiet der Präkognition und hatte sich noch nie in seinem Urteil geirrt.

„Aber nimm es nicht so zu Herzen, Liebes. Es ist nichts persönliches. Im Grunde liegt es gar nicht an dir, es liegt an mir - ich finde dich furchtbar.“

Als Schuldigs Redeschwall endlich versiegte, kehrte der Besprechungsraum langsam in seinen Anfangszustand zurück. Kahl, unpersönlich, nahezu bedrohlich in seiner Gleichgültigkeit. Eine große runde Uhrscheibe maß lautlos die Zeit. Die Wände - in einem laut psychologischen Gutachten vertrauenerweckendem Hellblau gestrichen - glotzen als unbeteiligte Zuschauer auf den stummen Kampf herab, der sich wie in einer Zeitlupe am Tisch abspielte.

Crawford legte die Personalakte beiseite, eine dicke Mappe, die Untaten und Studienleistungen des jungen Telepathen zusammenfasste, und sah zum ersten Mal von den strengen schwarzen Textzeilen auf, betrachtete aufmerksam das bunte Untersuchungsobjekt, das sie beschrieben.

„Wie du sicher weißt, muss ein Bewerbungsgespräch fünf Minuten dauern, wir haben also noch genau eine.“

Schuldig schlug die Beine übereinander. Gelangweilt. Noch desinteressierter als die hellblaue Wand hinter seinem Rücken.

„Du wirst sterben.“

Schuldigs Augenbrauen zuckten minimal. Ein schneller Wimpernschlag folgte.

„Und ich spreche von keiner ferner Zukunft, wie sie uns alle erwartet. Ganz im Gegenteil, das geschieht schon recht bald. Doch dein Tod ist mir herzlich egal,“ als ob Schuldig je daran gezweifelt hätte, „du musst nur lange genug überleben um mir zu helfen. Egal, was du machst, in dieser Welt gibt es für dich keine Zukunft.“

Stille.

Die letzten paar Sekunden flogen nun erstaunlich schnell vorbei, wie um die ersten vier Minuten aufzuholen, in denen die Zeit träge vor sich hingekrochen hatte.

„Wenn du mir hilfst eine neue Welt zu erschaffen, könnte ich dich dort leben lassen. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir.“


End file.
